Self Control
by ThatsSoSuiteLifeOf-iCarly
Summary: Sick of their childish bickering, Carly decides to lock Sam and Freddie in the iCarly Studio to force them to work out their issues. What happens when you lock two people who hate each other in a room together? Absolute hell. -A Seddie One-Shot-


**Self Control **

**'_Sick of their childish bickering, Carly decides to lock Sam and Freddie in the iCarly Studio to force them to work out their issues. What happens when you lock two people who hate each other in a room together?_**

**_Absolute hell._**

**_A Seddie One Shot _**

**_Rated K+ for mild language and sensuality _**

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l **

'Sam, have you ever heard of self control?'

'Yes. For a fact I have, Fredward. There is just something about you that sends me right over the edge.'

Sam and Freddie stood opposite each other in the iCarly studio. Sam had just purposely knocked over Freddie's laptop, which produced an angry Freddie, a giddy Sam and a very, very nervous Carly.

'That costs a lot of money, Sam!'

'So does your face! Want to see me break that?'

Carly has had just about enough.

'Okay, that's it!'

She stepped between them, saving them both from harm but possibly putting her own life at risk.

'We are settling this! Right here, right now!'

Sam and Freddie both crossed their arms.

'Stay out of it, Carly!' they both yelled in unison.

'I have had just about enough of your childish behaviour, Sam!'

'Well, I'm sick of seeing your ugly head every day but I still have to deal with that!'

At that point, they both lunged at each other.

Carly was sent hurtling forwards from the onrushing force. Sam jumped on Freddie's back and began hitting him violently on the head.

'LET'S SEE WHATS INSIDE THAT BIG HEAD OF YOURS!'

'SAM! GET OFF!'

'Sam, get off Freddie RIGHT NOW!'

'NO!'

'SAM, PUT THE FORK DOWN!' Carly yelled at the top of her lungs.

With that, Sam threw her fork on the ground and jumped off Freddie.

'What was that for?' Freddie yelled.

'For being a dork!'

'STOP IT! Both of you!'

Carly was breathing heavily.

'You two are not leaving this room until you're best friends!'

Sam and Freddie glared at each other.

Carly eyed both of them evilly, ran out of the studio and locked the door from the outside.

Sam and Freddie both ran to the door and began banging on the window with their hands.

'Carly! Open this door!' Freddie yelled.

'No!'

Carly stuck her tongue out and ran down the stairs.

Sam turned around slowly and stared at Freddie.

'Give me five reasons why I shouldn't kill you at this very moment.'

Freddie thought about it for a second but decided it was best not to give an answer.

'Sam, let's bury the hatchet. What have you got against me?'

Sam stared back at Freddie.

'It's not necessarily against you. It's your personality I hate!'

'I'm so sorry. I'll make it my life's mission to please you!'

'I would like that very much.'

Sam threw herself onto the couch and turned on the television. Freddie watched on, still standing at the door.

'Carly isn't going to let us out unless we stop hating each other.'

'Hell! When she comes to see if we haven't killed each other yet, we'll tell her we're best friends. She's gullible enough.'

'Yes, but...'

Freddie joined Sam on the couch.

'...I am really sick of us arguing all the time.'

Sam turned to face Freddie.

'You are?'

'Yeah.'

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Sam spoke again.

'Well, too bad. It ain't gonna stop.'

Freddie sighed.

'You are unbelievable!'

'Now, would you please go away? I would like a dork-free view.'

Freddie was really sick of it. He knew it had to stop. Now.

Freddie reached for the remote and turned off the T.V.

'HEY! I was watching that!'

Then, Freddie sat on the remote.

'You'll get it back if you apologise!'

'Don't worry. You can keep the remote!' Sam replied, slightly disgusted.

'Sam, would you please apologize?'

'No!'

'Please?'

'No!'

'Pretty please with sprinkles on top?'

'...and you wonder why I hate you!'

'Sam, seriously!'

Sam breathed in deeply.

'Fine. I'll apologize...if you do one thing for me.'

'What do I have to do?'

'Kiss me.'

'What?'

'You heard me!'

'I'm not going to kiss you!'

'Do you want your apology or what?'

'Yes.'

'...then kiss me.'

Freddie sighed.

'Fine.'

Sam and Freddie scooted closer together on the couch and leaned in (very, very slowly) for the kiss.

When their faces were millimetres apart, something unexpected happened.

All of a sudden, Sam pulled back.

Expecting their lips to have met by now, Freddie kept leaning in until he finally lost his balance and fell face first onto the couch.

Surprise, surprise.

Sam laughed.

...and even more surprisingly, so did Freddie.

'You honestly think I'd kiss you!'

They both continued to laugh.

'Okay. I'll admit it...that was a good one, Sam!'

Freddie playfully punched Sam on the arm, which only fuelled their laughter.

'You are such a dork, Benson!'

For the first time, Sam and Freddie laughed.

Together.

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l **

Downstairs, Spencer was cooking his famous spaghetti tacos. Carly was on the couch nervously biting her nails.

Spencer was suspicious.

'Carly, where's Sam and Freddie?'

Carly turned to face her brother.

'I locked them in the studio.'

Spencer's face dropped.

'You locked Sam and Freddie in the studio? _Alone?'_

Carly's face dropped as well.

'That wasn't the smartest thing to do, was it?'

'No, Carly. It wasn't.'

Without saying another word, Carly and Spencer ran up the stairs.

'Do you think they've killed each other yet?' Carly yelled as they ran up their stairs.

'I don't want to think about it!' Spencer replied.

Finally, they reached the top.

Reaching for the key and hastily pushing it into the keyhole, the door opened.

They both ran inside and couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Sam and Freddie. Laughing.

'What universe are we in?' Spencer asked innocently.

'This is impossible.' Carly muttered.

'Just enjoy it while you can, Carly. Enjoy it while you can.'

Sam had a secret.

A big secret.

A secret that even she refused to accept.

The truth was... Sam wanted to kiss Freddie.

A lot.

...but she knew she couldn't.

That day, in the studio, she was going to kiss Freddie.

She really was.

Strangely enough, Freddie was going to kiss Sam, too.

...but she knew the truth...and so did Freddie.

It was the only truth that Sam let herself accept.

The truth that everybody around her knew and also learnt to accept.

Samantha Puckett had terrible self control.

**l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l ****l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l **

**Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**Please review.**


End file.
